


He listens to you, of course he does

by KCK13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCK13/pseuds/KCK13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi sorry, I live below you and I hear your dog running around and barking all the time and-" "No, no, It's fine. I was just hoping that maybe I could pet him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He listens to you, of course he does

There's that dog again. running around the upstairs apartment, barking it's head off. Kara sits on her couch for another ten minutes debating on whether or not she should go up there. When she hears a loud crash and another round of barks she pushes her laptop and work aside before jumping to her feet and slipping on a pair of shoes. Kara runs out the door and up a flight of stairs. she uses her X-ray vision to check if she has the right apartment and when she confirms it she knocks on the door.

"Hold on a second!" Comes a loud shout.

A few seconds later the door opens to reveal a tall handsome brown haired guy. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and his adorable German Shepard is standing behind him, holding a toy in his mouth.

"Hi, sorry, I live below you and I hear your dog running around and barking all the time and-"

"I'm sorry, he's my sister's dog, he doesn't like to listen to me. I'm watching him while she's on a business trip. Again I'm really sorry, I'll try to keep him quiet until my sister gets back in two days." The guy cuts her off.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just hoping that maybe I could pet him?" Kara asks hopefully.

The guy stares at her in surprise before grinning and extending his hand.

"Of course, I'm Barry. Barry Allen." Barry says.

Kara smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Barry, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers." Kara says.

"Jake, come here." Barry says.

Jake the German Shepard deliberately backs up. Kara smiles and kneels down.

"Jake! Come here!" Kara says happily.

Jake drops his toy and runs over to Kara. Jake jumps up on Kara and Barry is surprised that Kara doesn't fall over. Jake licks Kara's face and Kara pets Jake.

"He listens to you. Of course he does." Barry sighs.

Kara laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first one shot and I can never really get the beginnings or endings of my stories right. It was probably terrible but... Oh well. I tried.
> 
> -KCK
> 
> P.S. I'm open for story prompts. (SuperCorp)
> 
> P.P.S. I would also appreciate plot prompts. I'm kind of new to thinking up good plots but I can write if I know what to write or if I'm inspired.


End file.
